Date Night
by SmokinItDude
Summary: When Toby gets back from London, Spencer and Toby finally get their alone time when they go out on a date.
1. The Dinner

_Date Night_

_Part 1 of 3_

PART 1: THE DINNER

* * *

They didn't get a lot of time to be alone. In fact, most of the time they were alone, it was never for anything more than bickering and playing detective about Alison and Toby's mother. Just when Spencer was recovering from her pill addiction, he was gone and in London. It was like they couldn't catch a break where they could just sit down together and hold hands, doing what couples do.

But finally, Toby was back from London, and Spencer couldn't have been happier. She put all of her detective work aside and made room for the one man that meant more to her than anyone in the world. A day after Toby got back from London, they made plans for their first date night in a long time. He was going to pick Spencer up at six o' clock that day, and happily escort her to the most affordably good restaurant he could.

The best he could do on a carpenter's salary was Buccali's. It wasn't some exotically expensive restaurant, but it had good food, and Spencer actually loved it. Back when they spent more time together, Buccali's was always the place they went to get take-out for dinner. They would spend long nights eating the take-out by the fireplace when Spencer's parents were out, going no further than a few passionate kisses.

"Good evening, beautiful," Toby greeted, leaning in to peck her lips gently. "Shall we go to Buccali's tonight?" She nodded her head and grabbed his hand. They started walking towards his truck, and they drove off to Buccali's for their dinner date. Nothing was going to stop Toby from making the night perfect for he and his girlfriend.

/

Ordering their food, the two of them gazed at each other for a moment. Toby reached across the table, taking Spencer's hand and lacing their fingers. He smiled at her sweetly as his pointer finger traced circles around the soft skin of her hand. Just as he was about to lean in to give her a kiss, the waiter came back with plates of food, cutting their moment short. Their lips were inches away before the waiters came.

"Here's your penne paste, fettucini alfredo, a Caesar salad, with a side of minestrone soup," the waiter said, sliding the bowls and plates onto their table. "Enjoy your dinner, and call me if you need anything else."

As soon as the waiter left, they both dived into the food. It really looked so good. Grabbing their forks and spoons, their craving for the delicious food had overcome their thoughts of finishing that sweet moment they were having before the waiter came.

"This is really nice," Toby commented, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Being here with you on a date... it's been a while since we both could just relax and spend some time together. I've missed you so much. There wasn't a day in London that I wasn't thinking about coming home to see your face."

Spencer smiled at him and took his hand again.

"Would it be a crime to ask if I could come over after dinner?" Spencer asked, toying with his hand cutely. "My parents are finally relaxing now that my relapse thing is over, so they're back to their usual never being home situation. But that's a good thing, because you're back, and now we can have alone time together."

Toby bit his lip. He couldn't stop thinking about what alone time meant to her. Feeling attracted to her, he leaned in to place a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips, his hands stroking her hair gently.

"You're always welcome in my loft," Toby told her, smiling. "It's like your home to me. You're a part of me, and that means my loft is yours, too." He paused for a moment, grabbing something out of his bag. "Spencer, I've been waiting for the right time to give you this, but I think we've been dating long enough." He handed her something in the palm of her hand, and it was a key.

"Is this a key to your loft?" Spencer asked, her heart racing. "Toby..."

"I'm not asking you to move in with me or anything just yet, but I think we can take this step," Toby said, cupping her cheeks. "I want you to have a key to my loft, and come over any time you want to. It's half your home, too, you know."

"This means a lot to me," Spencer said, and leaned across the table to peck his lips. "Let's get out of here, Toby."

"Get out of here?" Toby asked, confused.

"Yeah, eat your dinner fast, handsome," Spencer said, smiling. "Let's get out of here and go spend the night at your loft, okay?"

Shoving as much pasta down his throat as he could, Toby nodded. He was dying for the alone time with her as much as she was.


	2. Spending the Night

_Date Night_

_Part 2 of 3_

PART 2: Spending the Night

* * *

Exiting the tan truck, Spencer and Toby went through the back area of the Brew, up the stairs, and to Toby's loft. He unlocked the door, and held it open for his girlfriend to walk through. She smiled, setting down her purse as she entered. She hasn't been in his loft in forever! The last time she was there was before he left for London, while she was still taking pills while trying to avoid going to rehab.

She tried not to think about the bad memories, though. Instead, she thought of the good ones. She could vividly remember all the good times she had with him in his loft. They would sit together on the couch, their lips meeting. She also remembered cuddling up to him on the bed before they drifted into their sleep. The good times out shadowed the bad times.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Toby said, sighing. "I didn't have a chance to clean it before I left for London because I was in such a hurry to leave."

"I don't mind the mess. I like it," Spencer said, smiling, which caused Toby to look at her with confusion. She continued, "The mess reminds me of you. I love the way you're so disorganized, as weird as it is."

"Well, don't we all have weird turn ons?" Toby said, chuckling and stepping closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love it when you wear those glasses of yours. Believe it or not, but I find your whole know-it-all thing super sexy."

Spencer giggled quietly, brushing her thumb against his cheek before closing the distance. Their lips collided for a passionate yet short kiss.

"I like it when you get mad," she said, pulling away from him. "Not super mad, but a little mad. I don't like it when we fight, but I have to admit, you're quite hot when angry." Her hand ran down his chest seductively. She could feel his breath blowing against her.

"You like to piss me off?" Toby asked, laughing. "I don't think it's very fun when I'm angry at you, Spencer."

"Not when we fight, I told you that," Spencer said, shaking her head. "I like it when you get pissed off for stupid things like me watching a TV show you hate, or me forcing you to wear a suit, which by the way, you look very handsome in."

"You know I hate suits," Toby said, biting his tongue. "I thought you were more interested in the guy wearing the flannel shirt and jeans with the messy hair."

"It depends on the time," Spencer said, shrugging her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong about a man with a little bit of class."

"How classy is this?" Toby asked, placing his hands on her back and then lowering them until they reached her bottom. He leaned closer to her and kissed her hard. A giggle escaped Spencer's mouth as their lips moved together roughly. He had never kissed her like that before, but she certainly liked it.

"Wow," was all she could say after she pulled back.

"I'm betting your mother wouldn't like that," Toby said, laughing quietly, and then wrapping his arms around her for a long hug.

"My _mother_?" Spencer choked in laughter while she hugged him back. "Toby, what parent would ever approve of aggressive making out? My mom's finally starting to like you, so I wouldn't push your luck."

"Well, she isn't here right now, is she?" he smirked. "And wait, what? She finally likes me? It feels like yesterday when your parents were shoving me out your door and forbidding me from ever seeing you again!"

"You tried to take care of me through everything that went on, so they warmed up to you," Spencer said, kissing his cheek briefly. "Toby, the last thing I want to talk about on our first night alone in a long time is my parents! Aren't we supposed to be spending time together and getting an opportunity to be together? We normally don't have this kind of time with the whole Alison drama on our hands."

"Okay, okay. This is the last thing I'll say that has to do with anything except us," Toby guaranteed. "I just have to say that I still can't believe that Alison is back in Rosewood and parading around like she never left at all. Does she think everything can just go back to the way it was before?"

"Well, she certainly seems to think that, but we have to remember how much she's been through," Spencer reminded. "She's been through hell."

"She's not the real victim here!" Toby cried, shaking his head. "I don't even understand how she can do this. Whatever crap she stirred up that upset someone enough to make them want to blackmail her hasn't just been affecting her, it's been affecting everybody who knew her! If you didn't know Ali, you never would have had to go through all the crap with A."

"But I never would have gotten to know you," Spencer reminded.

"That's true, but I would rather have you safe than with me and in danger," Toby said, cupping her cheeks. "I can't forgive her for the trouble she's caused. Half the monsters in this town were created because of her cruelty. She bullied Mona to the point where she became A."

"I never said Alison was innocent, but can we not talk about this anymore?" Spencer asked. "I thought you were saying one more thing about her only! You can just go up to her and play the blame game whenever you see her next."

"I'm sorry, but—"

"_Toby_," Spencer cut him off, taking both of his hands and continuing, "tonight is supposed to be about us, not Alison, damn me for even saying her name again. Can we make this only about us?"

"Of course," he said, nodding and pressing his lips against hers for a short moment. "The rest of this day will be dedicated to you, me, and how strongly I feel about you even though I've been gone for a long time. I could never stop loving you."

"Never leave me again, please," Spencer pleaded, allowing herself to fall into his arms as they fell back on the couch together. "Promise me?"

"I'm going to have business trips for work all the time, but I'll try my hardest to leave you as few times as possible," he said, sighing. "But, you should know that no matter how many times I leave, I'll still feel the same about you. Completely and to totally in love with you..."

She smiled and initiated a kiss. His hands stroked her hair lovingly, and they just stayed that way, their lips moving together, until she finally pulled back, still cupping his cheeks.

He knew what she wanted to do, so he asked, "Do you want to come to my bedroom?"

She nodded her head, and they made their way to Toby's bedroom, holding hands as they did so. As soon as they were inside, they fell on the bed, attacking each other with their lips. It finally felt like it was just them. As if Alison didn't exist... As if A didn't exist... As if they were the only two people on earth, as cheesy as it sounded...

"I love you," Spencer whispered, causing him to grin and kiss her again. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his toned muscles that Spencer had missed so much. Her lips immediately met his chest, and she kissed down until she reached his belt. Her hands wrapped around his waist, carefully taking it off. He kicked his pants off, and leaned towards her to crash his lips against hers.

Once both were fully undressed, they crashed on the bed, Toby on top of Spencer, and spent the night close to each other. It felt like all their problems didn't exist, and the only thing that mattered was their relationship. Every crack and strain that was created in their relationship during Spencer's drug problem was mended.

They were at peace with each other. One night to feel how much they loved each other healed everything. They felt like they could finally catch a breath and be together happily.

* * *

**I would have made the love scene a little more explicit, but this isn't M-rated, so... I hope you enjoyed the second part! Please leave a review. Thanks so much!**


	3. The Morning After

_Date Night_

_Part 3 of 3_

PART 3: The Morning After

* * *

"Toby?"

The brunette made her way to the bathroom of his loft, where she heard the water running. Upon hearing that, she decided to go there to check if Toby was there. And indeed he was. There he was, topless and clad in his pajama pants, brushing his teeth. He smiled when he saw her, and quickly rinsed his mouth out so he could talk to her.

"Morning, Spence," he greeted warmly.

"Why'd you leave bed so early?" Spencer asked, yawning.

"I didn't want to wake you," he answered truthfully. "You looked so innocent and peaceful and cute while you were sleeping, so I left you there. It's not that early, anyways. We should be grabbing breakfast soon. Oh, and I needed to get to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and do this..."

He leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to her lips.

"I think you should brush your teeth, too," he said, chuckling. "I love your lips, but morning breath isn't good for anybody."

She laughed and grabbed the spare toothbrush that she always left there, in case she ever stayed the night. After brushing her teeth, she went back to Toby. He put his arm around her, and they walked to the main room of his loft, near the exit door.

"Normally, I would love to cook for you, but why don't we head down to the Brew to grab breakfast?" Toby offered, cupping her cheeks. "I know you need your morning coffee, and what I make isn't the most satisfying version for you."

Spencer smiled and said, "I don't mind your coffee, but going to the Brew sounds really good right now." She hopped onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on Toby's lips. "Is my morning breath better now?"

"Definitely," he answered, taking both of her hands. "Now, it's like a minty heaven, and I have the desire to kiss you again."

"Well, maybe you can_ after _we get me some coffee!" Spencer exclaimed, grabbing his hand and marching towards the door. She was a bit surprised to find that Toby was trying to restrain her from going to the door.

"As much as I love your body, I don't think the world needs to see you, since you're my girlfriend," Toby said, grinning. "Spencer, you weren't planning on going downstairs in your underwear, were you? I certainly wasn't planning on going down without a shirt."

Spencer bit her lip and blushed before saying, "I really wasn't thinking straight, huh?"

She pulled Toby's light blue shirt over her head. For some reason, she really enjoyed wearing his shirts. He was pretty fond of the sight of his girlfriend wearing his shirts, too, so it was a win-win situation. Toby grabbed a random hoodie from his closet, and then the couple made their way downstairs to the Brew, fully clothed this time.

The two of them sat down together at a table.

"I'll go order," Toby said, and kissed her cheek.

It felt like the second part of their date, although it was much more lazy. He smiled to himself slightly before yawning and walking to the counter to order. He always remembered exactly what Spencer's favorite order was. Of course, things were awkward when Emily showed up. He had almost forgotten that she was the barista.

"Tobes, hey!" Emily exclaimed. "You're up pretty early! What can I get you?"

"Yeah, it's a good day for me," Toby said, grinning. "Um, I'll have a small chai tea latte and a bagel and cream cheese. Oh, and also, I need a tall coffee, extra dark, no sugar, as well as another bagel and cream cheese."

"That's a lot of food for one person," Emily said, raising her eyebrows. "Is this all for you? You're not planning on hibernating and leaving town again, are you?"

"No, Em, I'm not," Toby said, chuckling and shaking his head. "Half of it is for my beautiful girlfriend."

"I should have known by the extra dark coffee," Emily said, chuckling. She spotted Spencer sitting at a table and checking her phone. "She spent the night with you?"

He scratched his head and mumbled, "Well... yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, it's just... Hanna always says you guys don't do that kind of stuff together when you're alone," Emily explained, biting her lip.

"What do you mean by 'that kind of stuff?'" Toby asked nervously. "Did you mean... sex?"

She nodded her head.

"Um, well, she's my girlfriend, so I thought we were... you know... allowed to..." he stuttered as he spoke. "I don't really like talking about this—"

"I'll just get your order ready," Emily cut him off, walking towards the coffee-maker. She started brewing up their orders, and putting their food on plates. She slid them to Toby, and then pressed buttons on her cash register system. "That'll be five ninety-nine."

"Thanks, Em," Toby said, smiling and sliding her a five dollar bill, plus one.

"Your change is... one cent," Emily said, smiling back and giving him a penny from the register. "Have a nice day. Oh, and Toby..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You better not hurt Spencer now that I know you guys are that close," Emily warned, folding her arms. "I'll hurt you if you hurt my friend, Cavanaugh!"

"Yes, ma'am," Toby said, chuckling and walking with the food back to his table with Spencer. He slid her food and her drink to her immediately. "Here's a bagel, and your coffee, no sugar, just how you like it."

Spencer smiled at him and said, "Thank you for remembering."

"Thank you for being in my life," he replied, shooting her the most sincere smile she'd ever seen.

She hadn't ever met a guy who said something like that to her with such sincerity in his eyes. The emotions looked genuine to her, and everything felt right. Over a year since they first got together, but everything still felt right. She still got that spark. She fell in love all over again... every time she looked at him.

Their silent gazes caused them to shift to reaching over for their food. Breaking the eye contact, Toby took a bite of his bagel, and Spencer did the same thing. She fiddled with her coffee awkwardly, and then looked up at Toby to see if he was looking at her. Feeling her gaze, he looked up as well.

"What's up?"

"I just saw Emily over there, and I was wondering if she spoke to you when you ordered," Spencer said, biting her lip. "I didn't know she was the morning barista. I thought her shift would be later in the day, like the afternoon."

"Maybe she took an extra shift for more money," he said, shrugging. "And yeah, I did talk to her. She just asked a few questions. Very personal questions."

"Personal... how?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well, just some intimate questions about our relationship," Toby responded with a quiet laugh. "Is that enough information for you, Spence?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I'm good now."

She looked back down and focused on eating her food again. But, she could feel his gaze. She ignored it at first, but it felt so heavy that she just had to look up. She knew he was looking at her, and she couldn't help but wonder why. So, she asked about it.

"You keep looking at me," she observed aloud. "Why?"

"...because I was just thinking," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thinking about what?" Spencer asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," he commented, chuckling faintly.

"Toby," she said firmly. "Thinking about what?"

"You," he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Of course, you."

"What about me?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, you really have a lot of questions," he said.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"It's a bit embarrassing," he said, smirking.

He knew she wanted to know.

"Toby, tell me, please," she pleaded, kicking him lightly from under the table. She leaned so close to him that he could feel her breathing on him. She slowly closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. Her hands ran through his hair, and they got into it. She finally pulled back and repeated, "Please."

"Okay, fine, it's not that big of a deal," Toby said, laughing. "I was just thinking about... you know... how much I love you."

"Really? You're lying!" she cried. "At least give me a better lie than that."

"Fine, it's just that the truth is a bit weird for me to be thinking about!" Toby defended himself. "You know... our future. Are we gonna have a family? What's it gonna be like? But, I was thinking about how much I love you, too. I do love you a lot."

Spencer grinned, and kissed him again.

"It's not weird," she informed him. "I like it when you think about stuff like that. And by the way, I love you a lot, too."

Their lips met again, and it felt good. Not just because he kissed well or anything, but because she was in love with him. She was in love with everything about him.

They had something really good, and she did think about their future a lot. Whether or not they would be together in the future, she was going to spend every moment hoping they were. She was planning on having a future with him because she was completely, totally, absolutely in love with Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

**So, there's my last part! I hope you guys liked this story, it'll be changed to complete. I really enjoyed writing it, and Spoby date night has been something I've wanted for a long time, so I decided to just write it. It seems like my dreams are coming true, though! There's going to be a Spoby date night scene, possibly a double date with Hanna and Caleb (Haleb-Spoby date night) in 5x11! I can't wait.**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review if you read/liked this story! Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
